


Sad falsettos shit

by orphan_account



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Sad, whizzer’s death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Right after Whizzer’s death, Marvin breaks down and finds himself at Trina’s door.





	Sad falsettos shit

Marvin’s brain felt like it was going to explode, thousands of thoughts racing through his head. He was sitting in the hospital waiting room, his hands shaking. They were so happy a few moments ago, watching their son. They were at their sons bar mitzvah in Whizzer’s hospital room, smiling, holding each other and drinking champagne. Only Marvin wasn’t drinking champagne.

How did this happen so quickly? Marvin began to cry as he numbly reached up to take the kippah off of his head. He shoved it in his pocket as he stood. He saw Charlotte slowly walking out, crying. She shook her head slowly and tried to hug him. 

Marvin pushed past her, running out. Why the fuck was this happening to him? Why now? He didn’t know where he was running to and honestly he couldn’t care less. He slowly stopped outside of a bar, his vision blurring from the tears.

Marvin hadn’t had a drink in six months. He made his way into the bar, not caring anymore. Why stay sober if you’re just going to die anyways? His world was crashing down around him for the second time, and he couldn’t handle the pressure.

He walked into the bar and started to drink. He didn’t stop until hours later. He couldn’t stop. He found himself stumbling to his ex wife’s house at three in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> This is short as fuck whoops


End file.
